


Nicer with you

by suckmysocks



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Pete Davidson - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Smoking, makeout, pelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmysocks/pseuds/suckmysocks
Summary: Pete waits for his friend after the concert to go out but he is too worn out from the concert so they end up going to Colson's house for the night. Two get a bit high and...Ps chapters can be read as separate pieces and also makes sense if you read them chronologically.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Pete Davidson, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Pete Davidson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

"see you Gunner" echoed through the air as he finally left the stage after making sure that the last of the equipment was packed away and the change rooms cleared. He was finally done for the night and glad to be out of the stuffy room that reeked of sweat and the faint whiff of beer.

His relief was short-lived as he felt the device vibrate through his pocket. _Who the fuck was calling up this late?_ he dragged his converse along the carpeted floors as he braced himself to answer the phone. After looking at the caller ID he let out a sigh of relief. _It was Pete._

It had been a long day and he didn't particularly mind listening to his friend go on a tangent about how great his show went. leaning back against the hallway, a small smile entered his lips as he answered the phone.

"HELLO, It's-a-Me, Mario!", Pete shouted through the phone with a thick Italian accent.

"Sup, Pete", He faked annoyance.

"Hey, so, since you're officially off, do you wanna go grab drinks or something?"

"Wh-what?"

Pete hesitated, "I don't know if you already have plans- and if you do that's totally cool, or-or if you wanna go home or do this another time or-"

"uh no man, not that... How the fuck did you know that I got off"

"Oh, I just told Ashleigh to text me when you were off"

"Ohkay, why?... - oh cos you wanted to...", He bit down on his tongue as he tried to fight against the smile that was forming on his lips.

"So, are you in?"

"Yeah sure, yeah, where should I meet you?"

"Parking lot"

"shit- oh like the showground parking lot?"

"yeah naah"

"Aww Petey you waited for ME!", He mocked, stretching out the syllables and smirking to himself as he heard Pete groan behind the phone.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up" He could hear Pete chuckling on the other side of the phone and unconsciously pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"So, I guess I'll see you in a bit"

"Try not to miss me too much"

_"Fuck you"._

He quicked his stride as he walked through the empty hallway glad to finally breathe in the fresh air instead of the smell of old carpet tainted with stale alcohol and the faint smell of vomit. The yellow glow of street lights and the sound of distant cars engulfed him as he entered the empty streets towards the parkinglot .

Pete stood leaning against the hood of his car, hoodie covering most of his face which stood lit up against his cigarette cherry. 

He called out to his friend as he walked over. He responded by giving him a wave and stomped his cig on the ground.

"So, clearly you waited almost 3 hours for me, what's up?"Colson questioned while the two sank into their seat, warming their hands against the air-con.

"It's just you look like you've been stressed a lot lately-"

"Oh-"

"and so I went out to... get this!", He pulled out a ziplock bag from his pocket, his mouth splitting into a grin as he held it against his face.

Pete's face visibly dropped after his friend Hadn't shared his reaction to the baggy. _Fuck, you fucked the mood up._

"I uh- I don't know if I am up for clubbing tonight, can I just crash at yours"

"Sure, yeah but some of the boys are over though"

"Yeah, nah. Mine then" He didn't want to deal with a bunch of guys that were wasted even though him and Pete were planning to do the same thing. It was fine with just the two of them. _He preferred it that way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to Colson's house and start rolling up. 
> 
> Im really bad at summaries but yeah there's drugs and sexual tension so enjoy.

Pete sprawled his legs out on the large couch and watched his friend with half-lidded eyes focusing on the familiar movements. He watched with anticipation as his friend removed his assortment of silver from his fingers, each ring landing on the wooden table with a softened thud. Long fingers clenched and unclenched after taking off the last one, the black of his nail polish stood sparkling against the dim lamplight. Hands crumbled the contents of the zip lock bag, the green dust settling into a pile next to the ring collection. Breathing in the all familiar scent, eyes closed as he zoned out to the soft sounds of his friend crafting a blunt muffled by the white noise of some late-night talk show.

"Dude what the-", he opened his eyes and removed the cushion he had been hit with, using it to prop himself up against the chair instead.

"Do you have a light?", he side-eyed him as Pete patted himself down before shrugging.

"Fuck." "Imma check the kitchen"

He followed after him, grabbing one of the blunts on the way out. He walked past Colson who was fumbling through the kitchen drawers while cursing under his breath. Pete turned on the stove, the action gaining a single eyebrow raise from his friend. Bemused he stopped his frantic search and sat against the kitchen bench to observe as fingers fumbled against the heat of the flame.

"Not going to work man"

"It will just watch"

"Tell you what, I owe you a drink if that thing actually works", He rolled his eyes at his friend and left the room to get a bottle from the cabinet. He couldn't help a fit of laughter as he walked back in to see Pete having placed the blunt in between a pair of tongs to avoid burning his skin.

"Looks like you owe me that fucking drink" Pete turned around with the now lit blunt still wedged between the utensil with a toothy grin plastered across his face.Colson returned the grin but slow clapped in an attempt to deride his friend.

Twisting open the bottle he poured his friend his drink and watched as Pete blew out a puff of smoke into kitchen air. They swapped, Pete sipped thoughtfully on his drink watching as his friend took long drags, blowing out O's through his lips, his forehead creasing in concentration as he exhaled the last of his smoke.

"Wanna learn?", Colson asked noticing his gaze. He held the blunt out to him twisting it slowly between his thumb and index.

"Personally I don't pride myself in being able to call myself a hypebeast", He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really. Well, your wardrobe says differently", He made it a point by eyeing his friend's outfit, finally meeting his gaze with raised eyebrows.

"Well, today was a bad example", Pete grabbed the blunt from his friend's hand, placing it between his grin instead. Colson hummed in response and observed his friend as he took large inhales, noticing the way his features cast long shadows against his face and the way his chest shuddered slightly after each exhale.

"what?", Pete asked as he noticed his friend's gaze on him.

"Nothing. It's just-" he leaned in closer to his friend inches away from his face and whispered, his voice low and raspy "Do you want to play a game?".

The younger man couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as the words settled into the air and he hoped his friend hadn't taken note. He shook his head in an attempt to stop his mind from dwelling too long at the tone of the words.

"Oh I'm _scared",_ he chuckled, still painfully aware of how close the two were from the way his friend's breath hot against his jaw in short uneven huffs.

"So do you?", he moved back, bodies still closer than they were before.

"Yeah, what?" 

"I owe you another drink if I fail to teach you, and if not you and I can both surrender to the hypebeast gods"

He was given no time to form a response as the blond already pushed himself off the kitchen counter, now making his way back over to their previous spot on the couch, leaving Pete to follow after him. He patted the spot next to him as his other hand reached out for one of the other blunts he had rolled.

Hands moved to Pete's shoulder and he squeezed lightly to maneuver his body to face Colson's. Only making sense of Colson's actions after he watches him put the unlit blunt between his lips, Pete nudges himself forward doing the same. He lets the blond guide his face with a soft touch of his thumb against his jawline tilting it slightly. 

They had lit their smokes like this so many times before but this time felt different. They were no longer surrounded by a loud thumping of music against their ears and the growing need for the quick buzz in order to keep their night going. This time it was slow, quieter, the world around them silent except for the muffled sound of late-night commercials. 

Inches apart Pete couldn't help his eyes from landing on the soft pink of his friend's lips as the two sucked in a breath. Colson's hand moved away from the grip on his friend's jaw, instead stretching it out across the couch before resting atop the younger man's shoulder. He could feel the brown orbs eyeing him in confusion at the sudden contact and he squeezed his should in a way that he hoped came out as a comforting gesture. He watched as the younger man eventually adjusted to his touch and let the back of his head rest against the other's tatted arm.

"Thank you", He finally broke the silence.

"For?- oh the weed-"

"No- the- just this... its nice... I mean than being at a club..."

Pete hummed in response turning his head towards his friend. Catching the other's eyes, he flashed him an understanding smile. His eyes stayed fixated on the man next to him, watching as his lips reciprocated the smile placed on his own.

"Cool", Colson said after a while forcing Pete to tear his gaze away from his friend's lips, avoiding meeting his eyes as he felt his cheeks heating up. _Maybe he hadn't noticed. Maybe the dim lighting is saving him from his embarrassment._ He hoped so as he stumbled over a response.

"Cool", Even as he had his eyes glued to the ground he could still feel the taunting smirk that would be plastered on the blond's face. If Colson hasn't managed to spot the red growing on his neck, he definitely noticed the way his voice croaked over the syllable. Tensing against the grip on his shoulder he felt suddenly aware of how close they were.

Finally meeting his friend's gaze he was taken aback by the flood of worry and uncertainty that pooled the older man's eyes. 

"Fuck- Are you- is this... sorry", Colson stammered, immediately retrieving his hand from his friend's shoulder and moving it to the nape of his own neck, gripping at the hairs there in a tight grasp.

"No- wait, not that, it's just I..." Pete's voice trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence off. _It's just I liked it when you had your arm around me and you should probably put it back. That sounds stupid. He was just high._ He hoped it was just the weed and the alcohol manipulating his thoughts. 

"yeah?"

“No, it doesn’t matter”, he hoped that they could just go back to watching whatever late-night talk show that was playing and drown out the tension.

“Come on Petey…”, he cooed, nudging his sides.

"No, it's just- can we just go back to how it was before..."

"Ohkay.... Oh you mean like this". Confidence had returned to Colson after understanding what he had meant, wrapping both arms around his friend dramatically ignoring how stiff his body remained under his touch. 

"Fuck you man", Pete fought off his hands and slumped back against the couch, focusing his eyes on the images on the screen still flustered. 

"Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry", He slumped down next to him.

"Imma go get a drink"

"Yeah, alright"

Pete stood for a little while in the hallway observing his friend, watching as the long puffs of smoke vanished into the darkness and the way the blonde in his hair glowed under the harsh lights of the TV. Taking in a sizeable gulp from the bottle clasped in his hand, he let himself back into the room. 

He ignored the way his chest clenched as his friend passed him an assuring smile when he noticed his presence. Dropping back down to his previous spot on the couch he let his eyes land on the screen which was now playing some seventies movie which he couldn't quite decipher.

Not removing his eyes from the TV, Colson moved his arm back to wrap around the younger man letting his thumb trace the outline of his collarbone over his hoodie in a manner he hoped was comforting. He couldn't bite back a smile as he felt Pete shift closer and sink into his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay they kiss lol

He felt a shiver run up the younger man as he moved his thumb up Pete's neck to trace along the warm skin at his jawline. Fingertips delicately traced along the outlines of his face brushing away at disheveled hair to feel along cheekbones, following the line up over the curve of his brow. Pete's nose scrunched up when the fingers came to a stop there making Colson chuckle quietly. Both pairs of eyes still remained glued on the TV, though their attention was focused on the soft touch of the finger that was tracing a faint line around the younger man's lips. Without thinking Pete opened his mouth slightly, biting against the finger that slipped inside instinctively.

"The fuck was that for!", Colson broke the silence retracting his hand, finally glancing away from the TV. He felt his mouth dry up as his eyes drifted over, catching a glimpse of the younger man next to him. His eyes had lost their brown hues to the dull lighting, appearing almost black with the sharp shadows that fell over his face. He looked almost intimidating, all except for the small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked his way.

"Were you watching that?", Colson breaks the silence, looking back towards the direction of the TV.

"Not really", Pete replies, something they both knew.

Tentatively the blond moved closer feeling the hot uneven breaths of his friend as they landed against his cheek. He moved his hands back to rest on Pete's face. Pete swallowed.

"Hi"

"Hi", Colson said, sucking in a breath through his teeth, eyes never leaving each other. Pete giggled a bit at the sudden hesitation of the man in front of him. Curiosity taking over him he finally caves.

"Can I kiss you?"

Colson hummed in response as he closed the remaining distance between them. Eyes drifted close as lips collided tasting the faint taste of alcohol on the soft warm surface. After a brief moment, Pete moved back, tracing his tongue across his own bottom lip.

"Was that okay?" Pete asked, his eyes glued to the strange patterns on the timber floors.

"Yeah" A small smile spread across Pete's face as he allowed his eyes to meet his friend's.

"Cool", Pete stretched his smile growing against his face as he bumped their nosed together.

"Cool"

"So...", Pete stammered, eyes falling back on Colson's lips as he nervously licked his own.

"Bro just stop talking"

Pete does, he leans in, this time kissing him back fully and Colson clutches the back of Pete's hoodie, closing more distance between them. Lanky arms wrapping around his neck as their lips shift against each other once again. adrenaline run high as the two sunk further into the embrace, easily falling into a rhythm, hands making their way to grip each other's bodies. The faint hint of a smile still remained painted on their lips as the older lead them into a deeper kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward banter + hand job.

Adrenaline runs high as they make out on the sofa. Colson's lips aren't forceful, they are firm as he leads them into deeper kisses. A soft gasp leaves Pete's lips as he felt a hand brush against his thighs coming to a rest just above his knee.

"This okay?", Colson said, breaking free from their lips.

Pete only kissed back in response, his fingers reaching down to squeeze Colson's hand as to signal him to keep going. Kissing back harder when he felt the hand stroking his thigh, fingers climbing slightly higher each time they acceded. 

He grazed his tongue against Colson's bottom lip, smirking at how easily the older man opened his mouth to him, his tongue already chasing Pete's mouth. Pete used the opportunity to bite down on Colson's tongue, enjoying the little yelp of pain and surprise it yielded. 

Pete trailed open mouth kisses down Colson's jaw while letting him catch his breath. He took in the unfamiliar sensation on his lips, taken aback when he wasn't discouraged by the slight stubble there. He couldn't stop a smile from entering his lips when his mind finally comprehended the events of the night. He paused to shift his position, lifting his face to meet his friend's eyes.

"I'm kissing Machine Gun Kelly", Colson snorted, his head dipping into the crook of Pete's shoulder to muffle his laughter at his friend's sudden remark. 

"And I'm kissing Pete Davidson", He said into Pete's hair after managing to regain himself. He pressed a kiss against the younger man's neck, feeling the soft thud of a pulse against his lips. 

"That's a bit gay"

"So gay dude", Colson replied his face reaching up to meet his friend's.

He scanned his eyes over the features of his face, cherishing the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, the deep red that spread out from his cheeks and the lop-sided grin that danced on his lips. He wasn't just overcome with the lust of the moment, he adored the younger man. Though he had no intention of admitting this to his friend he hoped that this meant more than a hookup to Pete. _Hooking up, is that what they were doing?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by teeh biting the tip of his nose making him pull back in surprise.

"What was that for?", Colson said coming back so their foreheads were brushing against each other.

"You were looking at me funny", Pete said suddenly embarrassed. His eyes darting down to look to avoid meeting Colson's gaze. Colson grimaced, guilty for the way his actions must’ve looked to his friend.

"Sorry", Colson whispered caressing the younger man's jaw, tilting it to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He reached up to press his lip against Pete's forehead, grinning when he felt Pete ease around his touch. His lips then fell over his other cheek, chuckling softly as the other man groaned in protest. Lips ended their course with a final press against his nose before coming to a stop lingering just above Pete's lips, feeling the short hot breaths brushed against his own.

Planting a swift kiss on the younger man's lips he trailed his lips downward, pressing open-mouthed kisses at his jaw.

"Can I?", He asked, grazing his teeth against Pete's neck. Pete nodded eagerly against the sting of his touch. Eyes fluttered closed as he felt lips suck the skin above his pulse, biting back a moan as teeth grazed over the fresh bruise. 

A moan finally slipped out of Pete's mouth as Colson let his tongue trace over his adam's apple. Wanting to hear the sound again he bit lightly at the skin there, lips twisting up into a smirk once got his desired reaction. Pete's hands clasped around Colson's jaw, pulling him up to meet his lips once again.

Kisses became harsher, open-mouthed with tongue slipping between teeth, falling quickly into a rhythm. Pete hesitantly maneuvered his leg, moving the long limb to lay atop of Colson's thigh. The blond groaned into their kiss at the added friction, his hand traveling down to stroke against Pete's thighs enjoying the way the younger man's hips bucked up each time his hand edged higher.

Both men groaned as Colson's hand brushed against the younger man's dick, breath becoming shaky as hesitant hands traced over its outline. Colson dipped his head to glance down, taking in the sight below him, breathing in as he squeezed his palm around it.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything. This- this is fine, it's- this is good", Pete said, a hand squeezing his friend's shoulder, massaging the skin there until Colson looked up again.

"No, I want to- I just- I don't know how to do this" Colson stammered, his free hand stretching to scratch at the nape of his neck.

"Here", Pete offered, placing his hand on where Colson's hand rested laying flat next to his hard-on. Lacing his fingers with Colson's he guides their hands over his erection, stroking slowly over the fabric of his sweatpants. Pete fought against the urge to buck his hips against the friction as he let his friend adjust to the unfamiliar touch. Instead, he focused his attention on rubbing slow circles around Colson's hips reassuring. 

A moan slipped through Pete's lips after Colson's hand gripped his erection, looking up to capture the younger man's reaction as his grip tightened around his hold. Wanting to release some of the pressure inside his own jeans, his hips moved forward chasing Pete's thigh, grinding against it. Pete's hip rose to meet Colson's hand as he continued to palm him through his jeans while his thumb hooked over the elastic of his pants.

"Can I?", Colson questioned, still not quite sure of what to do if he said yes, but wanting to more of the sounds that were escaping his friend's lips.

"Only if you're okay with it"

Colson nodded at that, pressing his lips to meet the other pair in a quick embrace as he let his fingers slip inside the waistband of his pants. They both moaned at the sudden warmth. The two held their breath as Colson stroked down his length with his thumb wrapping his fingers around the base when he reached it. His hand started gaining speed, adding a slight twist to his movement as he grew used to the weight in his hand. Blue eyes observed, admiring the way the younger man's head leaned back against the couch, eyes shutting closed in bliss, hair disheveled. _Pretty_. Colson thought he looked pretty.

Pete cracked one of his eyes at the loss of contact, blush immediately spreading across his features at the way Colson was staring at him.

"Can I take these off?", Colson asked, hands gripping at the fabric low on Pete's hips.

"yeah", Pete whispered, lifting his hips to aid his friend in the process.

Leaning over, Colson shifted his position so he was straddling the man under him chuckling when the younger man gasped.

"This still okay with you Petey?", Colson asked, with his mouth releasing hot breath against Pete's ear as he whispered the words, voice dropping down an octave. He appreciated the effect his words had on the younger man, enjoying the way he shuddered under them.

"Yep- super okay", Colson snorted, clenching his teeth attempting to stop himself from laughing at his friend's enthusiasm. 

“Shit- do you have any… Like here- near the couch?”, Pete stammered, not wanting to use the words, suddenly flustered. Colson cocked his head to the side in confusion before realising what he had meant.

“What?... Oh- no, do you wanna go up?”

Pete turned his head towards the direction of the stairs, the steps seeming too steep, too far away. He shook his head reluctantly, he could survive with a bit of friction burn.

“I could quickly go grab some if you wanna”, Colson offered.

Pete shook his head, hand reaching to wrap against Colson’s grip on his erection lifting the hand up to meet his lips. Colson held his breath, mesmerized as the younger man licked a line from his thumb to the index. His mouth gaped open as he watched each of his digits disappear inside Pete’s mouth. He groaned quietly as tongue circled around his fingers before releasing them with a pop, eyes never leaving each other. _Fuck._

Pete redirected his hand, sighing as the slick fingers wrapped around his member.

“See, improvise”, he whispered. Colson only managed to let out a shaky breath, still fazed by the moment before, fully aware of the effect it had on his dick.

Bending slightly, he pressed his lips down to Pete’s chest as his other hand continued to work around his dick. He traced a finger along the outline of the shark tattoo before circling around his nipple. Pete arched his back when tongue grazed his hardening nipple before tugging at it with his teeth, looking up to see Pete’s eyes squeezing shut against the pain.

“Close”

Colson quickened his pace around his grip on the man, thumb reaching to press down against the head collecting the precum that was gathered at the tip. Pete’s fingers dug deeper, tightening his grip on Colson’s hips to try to stop his own hips from stuttering under the pleasure. Foreheads pressed together, both eyes focused on Colson’s fingers as the younger man fell apart under his touch.

“Im gonna-”, he squeezed his grip around Pete. Connecting their lips for a final time, both men sighed as Pete came undone. Colson slowed his movements, scattering open mouth kisses over Pete’s chest as the two tried to catch their breaths . 

“I take it, I did okay”, Colson whispered, leaning into the younger man’s chest. Warm arms wrapped around the older man as he shook his head, burying his smile against Colson’s hair. 

“Oh shit do you want me to-”, Pete could still feel the stiff bulge of his friend pressed against his stomach.

“No, I’ll do it later… just wanna stay like this- bit longer”, Colson said not wanting to let go of their grip just yet. Long limbs tightened to secure them in their hold as Colson traced his fingers over the designs on his back, letting the muffled sound of the TV even out their breathing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
